Good Girl
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Avery is going on a school trip and Eliot's actually letting her after everything with Gleeson. Unfortunately, Spencer's are a magnet for trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's the next story in my Avery series! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Leverage. I only own Avery.**

"You all ready?" Eliot asks Avery after she sets her carry on bag on the the floor next to her suitcase.

"Yeah," Avery replies with a nod.

They had moved to Portland for her Senior year, much to Avery's annoyance. There was nothing worse than trying to make friends your last year of high school. She never complained though; they had to for everyone in the team's safety.

Now, Avery was preparing to go on her Senior trip. She wasn't going to go but Sophie insisted, saying she'll regret it if she didn't. Eliot was worried; Avery could tell even if he didn't say it. After everything with Gleeson last year, Avery's dad had become more careful than usual. Not that she blamed him.

"Wait! I have something for you," Sophie calls out before sifting through her giant purse. She pulls out an envelope and hands it to Avery. "Don't open it till after you leave."

Avery raises an eyebrow but slips the envelope into her carry on bag. Suddenly, Avery is crashed into by something and arms are wrapped tightly around her. Avery returns the hug with a smirk.

"I'm only going to England Parker," Avery says with a snort. Her class was lucky, they had wanted to go to England and worked hard at raising the money to do so.

"But that's _all_ the way _across the world_ ," Parker whines in Avery's ear. Sophie and Hardison smile while Nate shakes his head and Eliot rolls his eyes. Avery gently pushes Parker away and Parker reluctantly allows her to.

"I'll be fine Parker. I'll talk to you guys every day," Avery assures the thief. Actually, her dad had made her promise to contact them every day so he knew she was fine and alive.

"You better," Parker says with a stern look that causes Avery to smile.

"Alright, come on Ave," Eliot says as he picks up Avery's suitcase. Avery says by to the rest of the team and gives them each a hug. She grabs her carry on bag and her and Eliot exit the house with Eliot shouting at the team to lock up when they leave his house.

LEVERAGE

"Do me a favor and stay out of trouble okay?" Eliot says as he looks over at Avery after they finish checking her bags.

"I always stay out of trouble," Avery says with a smirk which causes Eliot to scowl.

"Call if anything happens," Eliot says as he fixes Avery with a firm look.

"Dad, relax. Nothing's going to happen," Avery says as she grins. She moves in and gives her dad a hug which Eliot returns. "Stop being so paranoid," Avery says into her dad's chest.

"I think I have a right to be," Eliot replies and pulls away, giving Avery a look. Avery sighs but knows her dad is right.

"I'll call you when we land," Avery says before giving her dad another hug and then walking over to meet her class.

LEVERAGE

Avery sits in her seat on the plane and pulls out the envelope Sophie gave her. She opens it up and pulls out a letter and a card. Avery opens up the letter and begins to read it.

Avery,

Not that I expect it to happen, but in case you get into trouble and the law enforcement is involved, I have enclosed a little something for you. It is a card with a number of one of my contacts on it. Just give it to the police and you'll be fine. Good luck and have fun!

Sophie

Avery folds the letter back up and looks at the card. There is a long number on it and by the looks of it, it's a British number. Avery smirks and puts the card in her Jeans pocket. She puts the letter in the envelope and the envelope in her bag. That was the team, always looking out for her. No doubt Nate had Hardison put a tracker in her sneaker or something and Hardison sent the link to everyone on the team. Avery snorts and shakes her head; so much for being free from everyone.

LEVERAGE

Avery follows her group down the streets of London. She feels someone watching her and stifles the urge to shudder. She had continued to have this feeling since yesterday; she had only been in England for three days. Avery looks around her, expecting to find nothing as always seemed to be the case. Instead, she notices two men across the street looking at her. They notice her looking at them and look away. Avery narrows her eyes at them and studies their appearance.

One seemed to be late thirties with short, brown hair. He has large muscles as if he's on a strict weight lifting regiment. He seems to be aware of his surroundings and continues to keep an eye on them. The other guy looks to be mid-twenties with dark brown hair, almost black, that's pulled back into a pony-tail. He has muscles but they aren't as visible as the older guy's unless he flexes.

"Avery," a young girl with sandy-blond hair says as she approaches. Avery looks away from the men and over at her classmate.

"Hey Gianna," Avery says with a smile.

"You coming?" Gianna says with a nod towards the group ahead of them. Avery looks ahead and sees she has fallen far behind.

"Yeah," Avery says and she quickly follows Gianna to the rest of the group.

LEVERAGE

Avery sits on the grass eating her lunch with Gianna sitting next to her. She glances around her before taking another bite. She had seen the two men two more times and she was on edge.

"What's going on with you? You've been on edge all morning," Gianna says as she watches Avery.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling," Avery replies with a look in Gianna's direction. "I keep seeing these two guys."

Gianna looks around them for any two guys. Avery sighs and does the same. It was hard for Avery switching schools her Senior year but she and Gianna had hit it off almost instantly. Gianna's dad was in the Marines and had retired five years ago. The two girls were able to bond over this and Avery was glad to know someone else was aught what she was.

"What do they look like?" Gianna asks as she continues to look around. Avery describes the two men but neither of the girls see them anywhere. Aver assumes this is a good thing but wished she could at least get a picture of them. A gut feeling had her believing they meant trouble. As much as she hated it, she knew she needed to send word to her dad.

LEVERAGE

Lance and Tony watch as Avery throws her lunch out and rejoin the group. They were hiding behind a large tree, knowing they had been spotted twice already. They had seen Avery yesterday at one of the tourist attractions and had instantly recognized her from pictures shown to them back when they had worked for Gleeson. They had almost got caught but had managed to escape just in time. It was all Spencer and his team's fault. They were Hitter and knew Spencer and his work and there was definitely raw feelings between them before the whole Gleeson job. Now, they wanted revenge; And what better revenge than to go after Spencer's kid.

LEVERAGE

Avery sighs as she walks into the hotel with her group. She hadn't felt she was being watched after lunch and neither her or Gianna had seen the two guys. Gianna walks over to her and the two of them walk up to their room.

"Maybe it was just coincidence…" Gianna tries as they walk down the hall.

"I doubt it. Not with what my father does," Avery says quietly with a shake of her head. She had told Gianna the basics of what the Leverage team did and Gianna had been impressed.

The two girls turn the corner and walk over to their room. Avery reaches the door first and stops abruptly. The door was partly ajar and she and Gianna share a look. Avery slowly pushes the door open and the girls walk inside. The room is empty but there are clothes and items strewn about the floor.

"We should tell Mrs. Graham," Gianna says with wide eyes. Avery nods her head and the two of them move out of the room.

"You go ahead. I'm going to grab something real fast," Avery says as they exit the room.

"Okay," Gianna says slowly as she gives Avery a curious look. Avery disappears back into the room while Gianna goes to find their teacher. Avery had forgotten her card Sophie had given her and she was kicking herself for it. She unzips her carry on bag and takes the envelope out of a secret pocket. Avery folds it and puts it in her back pocket before walking back out of the room. She shuts the door behind her and turns to head in the direction Gianna went.

Avery freezes when she notices the two men she had seen numerous times that day stopped down the hall. They meet each other's gaze for a moment before they scowl and charge towards her. Avery's eyes widen before she turns and speeds down the hall. She turns the corner and runs to the door at the end of the hall and crashes through it.

Avery is in the stairwell and she runs over to the stairs going down. She jumps onto the railing and slides down it on her butt to the next landing. She runs to the next set of stairs and does the same thing as well as every one after. She can hear the two guys running down the stairs but is able to gain distance between them every time she slides down a railing.

Avery reaches the first floor and rushes through the door. She runs down the hallway and out the back door. She runs down the street, making a few turns, hoping to lose the two men. Avery runs down the present street and glances behind her. She doesn't see them but when she looks back ahead of her, she runs into someone. Avery falls to the ground and the man grumbles. Avery mumbles 'sorry' and looks behind her. She sees the two men round the corner and stop as they search for her. Avery crawls between two cars just as a cab stops in front of her and a couple climbs out. A woman moves towards the cab but Avery swiftly crawls inside it and shuts the door.

"Just drive," Avery says breathlessly to the driver. The driver nods his head and pulls into traffic as Avery stays low so as not to be seen. She pulls out her phone and quickly dials her father's number.

 **AN: Please review and send some feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Eliot is sitting on the couch watching the game when his phone rings. He pulls it out and looks down to see it's Avery. Eliot answers the call and puts the phone to his ear.

"Thought you weren't going to call until tonight?" Eliot asks as he keeps his eyes on the TV screen.

"Dad, these guys are chasing me," Avery's breathless voice says hurriedly.

"What? Who?" Eliot asks as he stands up and his body tenses. He's immediately in father mode and he glances at the rest of the team. They all heard the tone change and are now watching Eliot carefully.

"I don't know, but they seem like they know what they're doing. Like they've had some sort of training," Avery explains as he breath begins to come back.

"Where are you now?" Eliot asks into the phone.

"In a cab. In London. I lost them for now," Avery explains. Eliot sighs but his body is still tense and worry still flooding his eyes. Eliot looks over at Hardison and sees his fingers already flying over his keyboard.

"Hardison…" Eliot says and walks over to where the hacker is sitting.

"Where?" Hardison asks, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"London," Eliot replies with the phone still to his ear. Hardison types furiously into the computer for a few moments before a map of London comes up. A red dot appears on the screen and is moving slowly along the street. Nate had Hardison implant a tracking device in Avery's phone and sneakers; Hardison was glad they did.

"Hardison," Nate says as he, Sophie and Parker join Eliot and Hardison at the table.

"Already booked five tickets to London. Our plane leaves in two hours," Hardison says as he presses a button on his computer before shutting it down. The team look down at their phones and see the tracking system on their phones.

"Let's go steal us an Avery," Nate says before walking out the door with the team on his heels.

"Ave, we're coming. I'm going to call Quinn. See if he's nearby. Just… stay out of sight," Eliot says urgently into the phone.

"Okay," Avery replies and the call is disconnected. Eliot dials Quinn's number and waits for him to answer.

"What?" the blond Hitter barks into his phone.

"Avery's in trouble. You anywhere near England?" Eliot says over the line. He knows not to beat around the bush and he knows that Quinn will help if it's Avery that needs it.

"I'm in Germany. I can be there in a couple hours, tops," Quinn replies as Eliot hears the man moving around. "Where is she?"

"London," Eliot replies, running a hand through his hair.

"I got a friend there she can hole up with," Quinn continues and Eliot hears a door shut. "I'll give her a call. Give her a heads up."

Quinn continues and gives Eliot the address before the two Hitters hang up their phones. Eliot quickly calls Avery and tells her the address and that Quinn will meet her there. They hang up the phone and Eliot sighs in frustration. Eliot realizes he never explained what was going on and he takes the opportunity to do so now.

LEVERAGE

Avery looks out the window as the cab pulls up to a Bed and Breakfast. She quickly hands the driver money and exits the vehicle. She hears the cab drive off as she takes in the building before her. Glancing around, Avery finally opens the door and enters the Bed and Breakfast, a bell tinkling to announce her arrival.

A woman in her mid-forties and slightly graying hair emerges from a back room. She sees Avery and gives her a smile. The woman glances behind her and her smile falters before looking back at Avery. Avery's hair is amiss and a tenseness is evident throughout her body. Her eyes watch the woman closely.

"Can I help you?" the woman asks even as she's sure Avery is the girl Quinn called her about.

"Um… a… friend… told me to come her…" Avery says, not sure how much to give away.

"You're the girl Quinn called about," the woman acknowledges and Avery nods her head and sighs in relief. The woman walks over to Avery and rests a hand on her shoulder. "Follow me. My name's Amanda."

The woman leads Avery up a flight of stairs and Avery follows after her. Avery picks up on the fact that Amanda doesn't have a British accent and is, in fact, American. Avery looks around her as they climb to the third floor. It's here Avery remembers Amanda had given her, her name.

"My name's Avery," Avery says as Amanda opens a door and leads her inside.

"I wish we could've met on better circumstances," Amanda says truthfully as she turns to face Avery. "You can stay int his room until Quinn gets here. Would you like something to eat? Drink?"

"Um… yes, please," Avery replies with a smile.

"I'll bring up some food from dinner," Amanda says before walking over to the door.

LEVERAGE

Avery sets the dirty dishes in the sink. She turns the water on and prepares to wash them but Amanda's voice stops her.

"Don't worry about. I'll do it," Amanda says as she walks over to the sink.

"I can do them. Really," Avery argues as she looks over at Amanda. Amanda waves her off and begins washing Avery's dishes. Avery watches her for a moment before asking what she wanted to.

"How do you know Quinn?" Avery asks, looking up at Amanda's face. Amanda smiles but doesn't answer right away. Avery waits patiently for her to answer.

"He's my younger brother," Amanda finally answers, causing Avery's eyes to widen and her eyebrows to arch.

"I didn't know…" Avery begins but stops. Amanda finishes the dishes and turns the water off.

"Few people do," Amanda says, grabbing a towel and drying her hands. She looks out the window. "Quinn should be her…"

Amanda drops off as she stares out the window at something. Avery furrows her eyebrows and moves to see what has Amanda's attention but Amanda stops her. Avery gives her a curious look and Amanda throws the towel on the counter before shoving Avery towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Avery asks as she walks up the stairs and allows Amanda to usher her into the room.

"There are two men outside and they don't look friendly. If it comes to it there is a trellis outside your window," Amanda says before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Avery couldn't understand how the two guys found her. She was far ahead of them. Not that it mattered now; they found her and Avery will more than likely have to make another run for it.

LEVERAGE

Lance and Tony walk up to the Bed and Breakfast. It was getting late and they knew the girl would have to find some place to stay the night. Every since they lost her, they began searching every inn, hotel, and Bed and Breakfast they knew and came across. The two men walk in to the entryway and see a woman behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" Amanda asks with a smile.

"We're looking for a girl. About seventeen, with brown hair and blue eyes. About yeah tall," Tony says, holding his hand out at Avery's height. Amanda makes like she's thinking but then shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry. Is she lost?" Amanda replies, sounding worried.

"It's my niece. She took off and now we can't find her," Tony explains with a grimace. Amanda forces a smile.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep an eye out fir her," she replies, wanting to get rid of these guys as fast as she could.

"I think we'll just take a look around," Lance says, leaving no room for argument. Lance and Tony walk determinedly past Amanda and over to the stairs. Amanda curses under her breath and quickly follows after them.

LEVERAGE

"Can't this plane move any faster?" Eliot growls as he glares in front of of him. Sophie and Nate sigh. Eliot had been irritable and impatient since Avery's call; and he had every right to be. It didn't make it any more fun to deal with though.

"The plane can only go so fast Eliot," Nate replies calmly. "Even if we're in a hurry."

Eliot looks over at Nate and sends his glare towards the leader. Nate sighs and focuses his attention back in front of him.

"We'll get there in time. And Quinn was heading there too right?" Sophie tries, looking over at Eliot. Eliot grumbles but doesn't actually say anything. He slumps down in his seat and crosses his arms as death glares shoot at everyone and everything.

LEVERAGE

Avery tries to listen to the conversation but can't make out what is being said. Suddenly, she hears boots ascending the stairs. Avery's heartbeat picks up and she quietly shuts her door and hurries over to the window. She opens it up and peers outside. She looks to either side of the window and sees the trellis to her left. It was a long way down and Avery takes a couple deep breaths. The boots are getting closer and Avery glances behind her before climbing out the window and over to the trellis. She forces herself to not look down and tries to control her breathing. Why did it have to be heights? Avery hears the boots just outside the door and she descends the trellis as fast as she can. When she gets near the bottom, she hears a shout and she looks up to see the short-haired guy looking down at her with a scowl. Avery looks below her and sees she's only a short distance from the ground. She jumps off the trellis and lands on her feet, going to a crouch to limit the impact.

Avery stands up and takes off at a sprint down the street. She doesn't slow down knowing the thugs will be running after her. Avery skids around a corner and continues running at full speed. As she passes an indent in the building, a pair of arms reach out and grab her, yanking her into the building through the open door.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Only one more chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the last chapter!**

Avery immediately attacks whoever had grabbed her. She elbows him and hears a grunt. Turning, Avery throws a punch which is blocked. She throws a punch with her other hand but it's blocked as well.

"Hey, hey, hey. Relax Xena, it's me," a familiar male voice says and Avery stops fighting. She looks at the person in front of her and realizes who it is.

"Quinn?" Avery asks with a furrowed brow and relief running through her. There are hurried footsteps echoing in the air and Avery and Quinn glance at the opening of the alleyway.

"We need to go," Quinn says and he pulls out a pair of keys and hands them to Avery. "Go to the other end of the alley and turn right onto the street. My car's there."

"What? Where are you going?" Avery asks with wide eyes.

"I'll be right behind them. I'm just going to slow them down a little," Quinn replies before giving Avery a light push in the other direction. Avery scowls but runs through the alley.

When she gets to the end of it, Avery turns right and hits the unlock button on the keys. A car about 100 yards down the street blinks its lights and Avery runs over to it. She climbs in the passenger side and shuts the door behind her. Putting the key in to the ignition, Avery starts the car. She leans back in her seat and keeps her eyes glued to the alley entrance. She doesn't have to wait long when Quinn jogs out onto the sidewalk and over to the car. He opens the door and climbs in before shutting the door behind him.

"Let's get you back to your dad," Quinn says and he and Avery put their seat belts on. Quinn pulls onto the street and squeals away.

They don't make it far when sirens are heard behind them and Quinn mutters a curse word and smacks his hand on the steering wheel. Avery looks behind them through the back window and sees a cop car chasing after them. Glancing over at Quinn, she sees him pull off to the side of the road. The cop car pulls in behind them and shortly after, the cop walks over to their car. Quinn rolls the window down and looks up at the cop, giving him a grin.

"Officer," he acknowledges with a head nod.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the officer says as he glances in the passenger seat at Avery.

"To tell you the truth officer I was in a hurry and wasn't even paying attention," Quinn says with a shake of his head. The officer glances between Avery and Quinn and studies them for a moment. Avery knows they need to get back to her dad and as soon as possible and if the officer runs Quinn's license she's sure they'll be in more trouble than they already are. She pulls out the card Sophie gave her and holds it out to the officer.

"Officer," she says with an innocent smile. The cop looks at the card and looks at Avery warily before taking it. He looks down at it and sees the number on it. With one more glance at Avery, the officer walks back to his car.

"What was that?" Quinn asks with a look over at Avery.

"Our ticket out of this," Avery replies with a smirk. A few minutes later, the officer walks back to their car and hands the card back to Avery.

"You two have a nice day," he says with a tip of his hat and a smile. The officer walks away and climbs into his car. Quinn quickly pulls back onto the road and drives off, careful not to speed this time.

LEVERAGE

Avery and Quinn look up when they hear footsteps and a door close. Quinn had taken them to an old building before calling Eliot to give him directions. Avery smirks from her spot where she's sitting on the floor. Her father was _not_ happy about where they were holed up, but at least she was safe.

Quinn stands up and motions Avery to hide which she answers with a scowl. Avery looks around as Quinn flattens himself against the wall by the door to their room. She sees a pipe lying on the ground and picks it up, twirling it in a circle a couple times. Quinn looks over to make sure she's out of sight and rolls his eyes when he sees the weapon. Avery smirks and hides around the corner. As the first person enters the room, Quinn moves to attack but stops abruptly when he sees it's Eliot and the rest of the team.

"Where is she?" Eliot asks as he looks around the room. Quinn nods his head towards the corner and Eliot turns his attention to it. Avery walks out from behind it with the pipe still in her hand. Eliot notices it and raises an eyebrow.

"What were you planning on doing with that?" he asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Whatever I had to," Avery replies with a smirk of her own. A snort escapes from Eliot and he looks her over, making sure she's okay.

"Why don't you get her out of here Spencer. I'll take care of this," Quinn says, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"You'll take care of it," Eliot says with a raised brow.

"Yeah. You already own me. What's one more favor?" Quinn replies with a smirk. Eliot scowls but doesn't respond.

"Come on Ave. Let's go home," Eliot says with a wave of his hand. Avery gives Quinn a 'thank you' smile and walks over to her dad. Eliot wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her in for a side-hug and guides her out of the room. The rest of the team follows after them.

LEVERAGE

The team was all back at headquarters. Nate and Sophie were sitting at the counter talking in low voices. Hardison was playing World of Warcraft on his computer. Parker was sitting in an armchair absentmindedly picking a lock, locking it, and then re-picking it again. Eliot was sitting on the couch with his feet on the table. His arm was around Avery who was sprawled out on the couch, her head lying on a pillow on Eliot's leg, fast asleep.

Eliot's phone rings and he quickly answers it before it wakes Avery up. Eliot puts the phone to his ear and says a few words, the conversation short, before hanging up. He sets the phone on the end table next to him and slumps back into the couch. Nate, Sophie, Parker, and Hardison are watching him.

"Was that Quinn?" Eliot looks down to see Avery watching him.

"Yeah," Eliot answers with a nod.

"And?" Nate asks as everyone watches the Hitter and father.

"It's taken care of," Eliot replies with a look at his daughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Parker asks with a weird expression on her face.

"Don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to Parker. This is Quinn. He's not me," Eliot replies with a glance at the thief. Parker nods her head and looks away.

"But it's over right?"

"Yeah, Hardison. It's over," Eliot replies with a sigh and a squeeze of Avery's shoulder.

Quinn's way isn't what Eliot would do nowadays, but he wasn't complaining. At least they wouldn't have to worry about these guys again. Eliot didn't need to know exactly what was done; just that it was done. On the other hand, Eliot wasn't looking forward to completing the growing list of favors he owed Quinn.

 **AN: Hope everyone has enjoyed reading this! Please send some feedback! Thanks for reading and following!**


End file.
